


Argy-Bargy

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 22 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Argy-BargyJames gets informed about the plan Ilberd has to assault Baelsar's Wall not a few days from now on.The youngster, who had been desperately trying to make Ilberd see reason, now tries to take his thoughts into words.But the man wouldn't hear it.Continuation of these stories:Prompt 10: Avail: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403946Prompt 13: Silence (free day): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461588Prompt 20: Mind games (Free day) https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580172
Kudos: 1





	Argy-Bargy

“You’re going to what!?” James shouted out, in an unbelievable tone, and Ilberd crossed his arms, clearly unamused by the outburst of the young man.  
“Can you shout any louder?” he questioned sarcastically, shaking his head in disappointment. “I am fairly sure the other side of the camp heard you.”  
“But this is madness!” James continued his voice still raised. “This plan of yours will result in a full on war between Garlemald and the Alliance!” 

The Griffin looked towards James with a dirty look.  
“I did not mention this to seek your approval, lad.” he mentioned with disdain. “Just like any of my men I wanted to prepare you for what’s to come.”  
“But- this is wrong!” James tried once more.  
“I gave you a choice, to leave, or stay.” Ilberd sighed with frustration. “You chose to stay, so you have no right to complain.”

James gritted his teeth and looked away, anger glimmered in his eyes and he clenched his fists. He realised the man was right but there had to be another way.  
“I am not complaining, I am just asking you to think this through!” In a desperate tone he tried once more, only for Ilberd to lose his patience and grabbed the young lad by the collar of his clothing and pulled him closer to his face.

“You think I have not thought this through, lad?” he hissed looking into the fearful hazel eyes. “The Alliance is sitting on their arses, letting Ala Mhigo bleed dry. Even the resistance seems to lack the will to fight. I will force this war upon them, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do.”  
He pushed James away from him again, and turned himself around. 

“You’re willing to sacrifice this many lives for this cause?” James mumbled, looking towards the floor. “The Alliance is just not ready yet, I am sure if you have more patience they will-”  
“And how many bloody summers will that take, boy?” The Griffin turned himself around, and James jumped up by this sudden shouting. “I have waited twenty bloody years for this. I have been patient long enough.” 

“I know twenty years is a long time, Ilberd.” James started slightly worked up once more. “But what is it to wait another month or two!?”  
The Highlander felt his emotions go through the roof as he heard this and didn’t hesitate to give a firm slap on the young blonde’s face.  
A gasp filled the air and James made a step back from the impact.  
“This conversation is finished.” Ilberd hissed and put back on his disguise before leaving James alone. 

The young adult carefully caressed the place where he received the slap at before and made a defeated sigh. The man still seemed to be as stubborn as ever, but James couldn’t give up just yet. If he understood Ilberd right, there were a few more moons till the assault on Baelsar’s Wall. 

Knowing that the orders were to assault the wall in Alliance disguises, made James uncomfortable at best. What else was the man up to? Why did he sound so obsessed? There had to be some way to warn the resistance of this plan, to raise awareness to this.  
Yet the young man had no idea if he was courageous enough for this. All he knew was that Ilberd had to be stopped, his plan should not see itself into fruition. 

“I have to keep trying…” James mumbled to himself as he let go of his cheek. “There has to be a way to convince him.”


End file.
